Daughter Of Evil (kagepro ver)
by GroovyFettu
Summary: "Aku akan melindungi putri bagaimanapun caranya!" Hibiya adalah seorang pelayannya Hiyori yang dulunya adalah saudara kembarnya yang dipisahkan oleh takdir. (terinspirasi oleh lagu Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len-Daughter/Servant of evil) (Kagepro fic) RnR?


Selamat datang di fic ku yang ke 4~~

fic kali ini tentang HibiHiyo

Warning: jelek, abal, typo, gaje, sudut pandang orang ketiga, OOC, sok tau, HibiEne dll

maaf banget cerita ini ada unsur HibiEne-_- aku juga gak suka HibiEne-

soalnya, di ceritanya begitu sih. jadi jangan salahin akuu ;) /digiles

oiya, ada cerita yang ku rubah sedikit. Harusnya Allen 'jatuh cinta' kepada Michaela, tapi kurubah. jadi Allen 'ingin menjadi kakak beradik' dengan Michaela

Cast:

- Hiyori sebagai Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Kagamine Rin)

- Hibiya sebagai Allen Avadonia (Kagamine Len)

- Konoha sebagai Kyle Marlon (Kaito Shion)

- Ene sebagai Michaela (Hatsune Miku)

- Kido sebagai Germaine Avadonia (Meiko)

Kagepro dan cerita daughter of evil bukan punya saya~

Kagepro: Jin (Shizen no teki-P )

Daughter Of Evil: Akuno-P

* * *

**Daughter Of Evil**

Sebuah kerajaan yang jahat, yakni kerajaan Lucifenia. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani melawannya. Kerajaan itu dikuasai oleh gadis kecil yang sangat kejam. Yang masih berumur 12 tahun. Ia berambut hitam dan memakai aksesoris rambut seperti putri putri raja lainnya. Memakai gaun indah yang serba panjang berwarna kuning. Gadis itu bernama Hiyori Lucifen d'Autriche.

Awalnya rakyat di kerajaan itu hidup makmur. Setelah Putri Hiyori memerintah, semua berubah drastis. Rakyat yang tidak patuh padanya akan dia siksa sampai mati. Itulah sebabnya Hiyori dijuluki dengan nama 'putri jahat' atau lebih familiarnya lagi dengan bahasa english. Yaitu 'Daughter of Evil'. Dan kerajaannya dijuluki dengan 'kerajaan yang jahat dan kejam' atau lebih elitnya lagi 'The kingdom of evil and cruelty'.

Hiyori juga punya pelayan bernama Hibiya Avadonia. Mereka ibarat pinang dibelah dua. Maksudnya, wajah mereka mirip sekali layaknya saudara kembar. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka sadar kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar yang dipisahkan sedari mereka kecil. Mereka pun berpelukan setelah mereka sadar.

_aku akan lakukan apa saja demi putri._  
_aku akan melindungi putri bagaimanapun caranya_  
_..._  
_dan aku rela menjadi jahat demi putri_

janji Hibiya kepada Hiyori.

Suatu hari Hibiya sedang ke kota sebelah. kota itu bernama _Green land._ Cuaca di kota saat itu sangat berangin, angin berhembus kearahnya dan meniup topinya. Sehingga topinya terbang kearah gadis dikuncir dua dan berambut biru yang sedang berjalan bersama pria tinggi berambut putih sambil memakan barbeque dan tatapanya yang dingin.

Gadis itu menangkap topinya dan tersenyum riang kepada Hibiya. Hibiya mendekati gadis itu untuk mengambil topinya.

"terima kasih.. maaf merepotkan"

Namun Gadis biru itu tersenyum manis dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut

"ahaha.. tidak apa apa"

Mukanya yang sangat imut, matanya yang seperti berlian bersinar, senyuman manisnya dan suaranya yang lembut membuat Hibiya ingin menjadi adik-kakak dengannya.

Sejak itu, Hibiya dan Ene menjadi dekat

-skip time-

Esoknya... terlihat Hiyori yang sedang menangis di dalam kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah foto kecil. Ternyata foto itu adalah pria tinggi berambut putih yang Hibiya temui di kota sebelah. Bernama Konoha Marlon.

Ternyata Hiyori jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Tetapi pria itu sudah terlanjur menyukai dan jadian dengan gadis biru yang bernama Ene. Nampaknya Hiyori dendam dengan gadis itu.

Hiyori mengumpulkan semua pelayannya dan membuat strategi untuk membunuh Ene. Hiyori membawa pisau dan menancapkannya ke sebuah kertas yang menggambarkan peta _Green land._ Dan segera merencanakannnya.

Hiyori menunjukk pelayannya, yaitu Hibiya untuk mencari dan membunuh Ene dengan cara menusuknya dengan pisau. Bagaimana kalau Hibiya tidak menemukan gadis biru itu? tentu saja, Hiyori menyuruh Hibiya untuk membakar kota itu.

Awalnya Hibiya tidak tega untuk membunuh Ene. Karena Ene sudah dianggap 'kakak' oleh Hibiya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji kalau dia akan menjadi jahat demi putrinya.

-skip time-

Esoknya Hibiya pergi ke kota _Green land _untuk membunuh Ene. Dia mencari Ene sampai keliling kota itu. Dan akhirnya Hibiya menemukan Ene ditengah hutan tepatnya didekat sumur.

Hibiya perlahan lahan mendekatinya. Melihat Hibiya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, Ene pun tersenyum kepada Hibiya dan berkata "kita bertemu lagi, otouto."

Mendengar Ene berkata 'otouto', Hibiya langsung kaget. Ternyata Ene sendiri sudah menganggap bahwa Hibiya adalah adik laki lakinya.

Tangan kiri Hibiya memegang pundak Ene, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang siap siap mengambil pisau yang dibawanya sejak tadi di tali pinggang. Sambil mengeluarkan air mata, Hibiya mengambil pisaunya dan menusuk Ene tepatnya di jantungnya Ene. "maaf, onee-chan." Hibiya menggotong Ene dan membuangnya ke dalam sumur.

Sehabis membunuh Ene, Hibiya pergi ke kota Lucifenia untuk pulang dengan raut muka yang sangat sedih.

-SKIP TIME-

Hiyori sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar melihat pemandangan kotanya yang indah itu sambil memegang foto Konoha. Tiba tiba ada yang mengetok pintu kamanya. Hiyori mempersilahkan masuk. Ternyata orang itu adaldh Hibiya.

"aku sudah membunuhnya, putri." kata Hibiya sambil tersenyum kepada Hiyori.

Hiyori berlari menuju Hibiya dan memeluknya.

dan.. sejak itu hari hari mereka berjalan seperti biasa.

-Another side-

Konoha melihat Ene yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi didalam sumur. Ia segera mengambil Badan Ene dan menguburnya.

Konoha memberitahu semua kejadian kepada Kido Avadonia. Yaitu seorang pemimpin pasukan perang. Kido sangat mencintai kotanya, sehingga ia akan balas dendam kepada siapa saja yang membunuh salah satu warganya.

Mendengar kejadian dari Konoha, Kido semakin dendam kepada Kerajaan Lucifen. Dia sudah lama merendam rasa dendamnya kepada kerajaan Lucifen yang dulu pernah menyiksanya. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam

Kido segera menyiapkan pasukan perang untuk memerangi kerajaan itu.

-Hiyori side-

Hiyori dan Hibiya sedang di ruang utama kerajaan. Hibiya melayani Hiyori dengan tulusnya dan penuh senyuman lembutnya. Saat itu kerajaan sedang damai.

Namun, kedamaian itu dirusak dengan adanya teriakan yang mengganggu putri dan lainnya. Teriakan itu berasal dari luar kerajaan

Untuk melawan putri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tanpa rasa takut, wanita ber-armor hijau itu memimpin pasukan yang terdiri dari beratus ratus orang.

"Oi! Keluarkan putri kalian! kami siap memerangi kalian!" teriak wanita ber-armor hijau itu

Hibiya berlari ke mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka meminta putri Hiyori untuk segera dibunuh. Mendengar hal itu, Hiyori bergumam di kamarnya.

"Rakyat kotor itu mengotori istanaku!" gumam Hiyori

Hibiya melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan lahan kearah Hiyori yang sedang bergumam itu. Dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hiyori, demi keselamatanmu, kau harus lari." kata Hibiya dengan raut muka yang sangat serius

"lari? kemana?" Hiyori membalikan badannya kebelakang, yaitu kearah Hibiya yang sedang berbicara kepadanya

"ke kota lain. kota yang sangat jauh dari sini."

"kenapa? aku adalah putri dikota ini! kota ini miliku!" jelas Hiyori dengan nada sedikit marah

Setelah Hibiya mendengar perkataan Hiyori, Hibiya terdiam dan keadaan menjadi hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiyori, ayo kita bertukar pakaian."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"kita adalah anak kembar. Tidak ada yang tahu perbedaannya." kata Hibiya sambil memakai wig rambut. Persis seperti rambutnya Hiyori

dengan cepatnya mereka saling bertukar pakaian. Hibiya memakai gaun kuning milik Hiyori dan Hiyori memakai kemeja milik Hibiya dan memakai tudung berwarna hitam agar tidak ada orang yang tahu

Hibiya memberikan kalung yang ada botol kecilnya. Botol kecilnya berisi surat terakhirnya Hibiya kepada Hiyori

jam 3 tepat

Hibiya keluar dari istana karena ini adalah waktunya dia untuk dihukum. Gadis hijau (Kido) itu langsung menghampiri Hibiya dan menarik Hibiya ke alat hukumannya

Hiyori berlari menuju Hibiya yang akan dibunuh itu sambil menangis dan memegang kalung yang diberikan Hibiya.  
Hibiya hanya tersenyum

Sampai pada akhirnya kepala Hibiya dipenggal oleh alat itu.

Hiyori menangis melihat saudara kembarnya dibunuh dengan cara seperti itu. Sehingga dia flashback masa kecilnya dengan Hibiya.

-FLASHBACK-

Hiyori sedang asik bermain ditaman kerajaan sendirian. Dia merangkai kalung bunga untuk saudaranya, yaitu Hibiya. Entah darimana Hibiya datang dan bermain bersama Hiyori

Hiyori: ini! aku buatkan kalung bunga untukmu!

Hibiya: kalung bunga?

Hiyori: iya! pakai ya! *Hiyori menaruh kalung bunga di leher Hibiya*

Hibi: apa apaan..

Hiyo: kau sangat manis! *peluk Hibiya*

Hibi: ukh.. Lepaskan aku!

Hiyori memeluk Hibiya sampai mereka jatuh, berguling guling, dan tiduran di taman yang indah nan nyaman itu

Hiyo: nee~ kita akan menjadi saudara selamanya, kan?

Hibi: tentu saja

Hiyo: kalau terjadi apa apa padaku bagaimana?

Hibi: aku akan melindungimu bagaimanapun caranya!

-FLASHBACK END-

Hiyori menangis karena dia flashback dimana masa kecilnya masih indah. Apalagi bersama saudara kembarnya, Hibiya. _Yah.. ini adalah takdir dan semua ini pilihanku. Setiap pilihan pasti ada resikonya. dan aku harus menanggung resiko yang terjadi saat ini. _pikir Hiyori  
dan sekarang Hiyori memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

-THE END-


End file.
